Lost
by dariussane
Summary: Can Ron find the one he Loves? Surely with the help of Ginny and Harry! Just where did Hermione go? Is she hurt? Will Ron Every get to tell her how huch he loves her? Lemons! what is draco doing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I need a Beta! Sorry for the bad grammer, n spelling. Hope you Like this! And YES I'm planning Lemons! Lots of Hott Smuttiness!!!

**Lost And Found?**

By: _Susannah Wesley Rawlins Alonzo_

They told me she was gone. But what does that mean? Gone. I asked to see her body, but they told me there was none. A spell, a hex, an incantation? Which one made her, "Gone." I looked all over barely eating or sleeping. I sit here, now on the edge of this cliff looking over the deep Baltic Sea. Wondering were my love, my Hermione could be? My heart tells me that she's not gone. It just can't be.

I stopped by the Borrow once, since my search began and was told that I just needed to accept it. I can't "just" accept THIS! What on earth was I supost to do with out her? I have been searching for two years. And I see from their point of view that this quest is ridiculous. But my body aches with a knowing. I smell her when the sun peeks over the horizon, almost as if she were calling to me. I just know that she's got to be right under my nose. There has to be a place I missed, the place she's at. My mind has been overwhelmed with grief, so I can't get my mind to think clearly. I just go.

I think I may need to go home to the burrow and rest, eat, clean and think, plan my next move. Research like She would.

I was welcomed with hugs and warm kisses. I think even Harry kissed me on the check. I smiled. I cleaned up, ate a hearty meal. Thank god for my mum's cooking. Then I turned in for the night.

Seeing my orange Cannons posters and being in my own bed, the next morning I woke thinking for a moment that it was all a bad dream. Then reality struck. Her. Must find Her.

After I showered and got dressed, my mum's breakfast was calling my nose to attention. I headed down stairs with my family, what's left of them and Harry. Small chitchat as I ate. Never forgetting Her. After breakfast Harry and Ginny sat in the living room with me.

Harry spoke up,"WE work better as a team, I think I should go help you find her , well I mean after all you were with me on the hunt for the Horcruxes. So mate what do you think? And keep in mind I'm going anyway even if you say no."

"Yeah, that be great, nice to have company for a change." I said with a more optimistic view on finding her.

Harry probably should have been with me from the get go, but he didn't know that I left; as soon as they told me she was gone I took off, immediately. Harry would have gone with me, but I never gave him a chance. He had just finished off Voldemort and recovering form dieing and coming back.

Harry ran upstairs, and Ginny smiled at me. Harry came back out of breath with a box, an overflowing box. He conjured up a back board. And started to tell me all the info he has been gathering over the last two years on anyone or anything with any info. He talked excitedly. For She was his best mate too.

Harry's info

Girls with a resemblance to Hermione

Missing person reports

Hospital records

Amnesia

Unexplained illnesses

Strange wounds

Muggle police records

Mental health records

Strange things Muggles can't explain

And much more. He had maps and graphs and testimonies. He was more prepared then I, that was for sure. We started going threw every last bit of paper, scrap and napkin that Harry collected. By 3 in the morning we had a plan. We had about five viable leads and I was burning with anticipation. With anticipation for _my_ Hermione. Ginny had excused herself and went to bed and Harry and I stayed to go over any last bit that we might have missed. And I turned to him and asked, "Harry why are doing this for me? Don't you think I'm crazy like everyone else? I know what people are saying, that I've lost it and that I need to accept that She's, She's gone. But Harry, you know what? I just know every part of my being, I know She's out there and I Love her, I've always loved her! I feel that I can't breathe with out her. These past two years I've been so empty with out her. It hurts so bad! I feel like I'm dyeing without her."

Harry listened to everything I said and stood up and looked me in the eye and said, "I know that I'm glad you finally figured it out! You two and all your bickering everyone knew that you two were ment to be. And Ron my friend, if you believe then I believe! I don't have the Love you do for her, that goes to Ginny, But I do love Hermione and I also feel that she is still alive. I don't know what condition she'll be in when we find her, but the point is that WE WILL find her! She's alive! And Ron, together, we will be our trio again! We're best mates, and that is how _we_ ended the war with Voldemort. It was the three of us, wasn't just me. The three have a bond that is beyond anyone's' explanation. I'm going to be here for you and Her, like you were for me!"

I held out my arms and hugged Harry, I was so grateful for my best mate. "Well we need to get a good nights sleep, well day sleep," he chuckled with sleepiness. "Yeah mate, s'pose we should. We're leaving after supper." I'd leave now, but I want to be in my best mindset." We headed to bed and my talk with Harry did me good. I got a decent night of sleep. It wasn't perfect, but then again She wasn't here, so it wasn't going to be.

A quarter to seven we set out. Ginny and Harry kissed all the way down to the portkey. For a change it didn't hack me off, my beast mate snogging my sister. I guess that means I'm maturing. That's what She would have said, smiling to myself. Just hope I find her and soon. Don't know how many more days I can live without her. My Hermione, My Love!

҉҉

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It totally makes my day!!!!!! Up for ideas too!!


	2. Holy Hell

Chapter 2

Holy Hell

**A/N: The story gets really interesting now. And WHAT??? What is Draco doing with Hermione??? Is that HER hand on **_**his**_** ARSE???!!!**

The wind was blowing gently threw the trees, and I was standing still. The grass was wet from the first morning dew. I turned and saw Her, She was my light. I called out to her and She turned and ran the other way. I ran after Her, calling her name, "Hermione!" I screamed. But she disappeared. I woke with sweet dipping down my face, and Harry was shaking me. "Ron! Ron wake up! You were having a nightmare."

"Oh Harry it was horrible! She ran from me."

"It's ok; it's not real, just a dream." Harry said whole trying to comfort me.

"Well it's time to wake now anyways. We are going to check out the amnesia wing of St. Mary's hospital today. So let's get ready and go."

Harry and I walked to the giant hospital and put on our disguises. We were wearing Doctor disguises so we could freely walk and look around, without any one bothering us. We walked in the main lobby and hopped in an elevator. We had gone over the blue prints yesterday so we could go straight to where we wanted to go. I took a deep breath and Harry looked at me and said, "Don't loose hope if this isn't it. There are more places to try."

"I know, Harry, I know this is only the beginning."

We walked through the corridor of the Unit and walked straight past three nurses, who paid us no attention. Harry walked into the medical file room and started going threw the files as I looked around to see if there were any clues. We walked all around looking into every room. It took about four hours but no one even resembled Her. So we left.

"Well, let's go to one of our other leads." I said to Harry.

We stopped at an out door coffee shop and sat down to go over our notes and make new ones.

"Here's one, Ron, three hours past Surrey There is a newspaper article on a woman in her late teens early twenties that showed up one day in this town, and she claims she could cure you with a touch. With God's touch. She has a tent revival every Saturday at 8 p.m. Do you want to go, it's worth a show if nothing else."

"That doesn't sound like Her in the slightest, that in no what could be her." I said to Harry almost laughing.

"Ron, you didn't let me finish, She had a male companion who never leaves her side. The paper says he is tall, lanky, and blonde. Doesn't that sound like someone we know?

"WHAT!?" I screamed, no way, it can't be, I mean it can't be this easy! I'm going to kill that Malfoy! Does it say his name?"

"It says his name is hmm, let me read on, -----it says his name is Drake Maloy." Harry laughed, "That is the worst fake name he could come up with! It's Drake Maloy! It's almost too good to be true."

"Well what day is it?" I said

"Saturday, Let's apperate a few miles of there and check it out, but Ron lets not do anything till we get all the facts, even if it is Her. I just think something is going on here that might surprise us. "

"I'll try to hold back, I really will, it's just been so long I don't know what I'm going to do if he hurt her. I just know that this is it, my gut is screaming at me to go."

And with that said we were off. We landed close enough that we could see the tent. There were a few cars parked in the muddy car park, and a few people milling about.

"Harry, isn't that McCook, the death eater? What in the Hell is he doing here?" I got up to go find out and Harry pulled me back down. "Stop, we got to check it all out first, we got to be quite. Because if She's here against her will with magic, we might hurt Her or worse, we have got to be careful."

"Fuck'n a, Harry, I just got to get a closer look, with my own eyes."

We both army crawled to the opposite side to get a closer look and what we saw, changed our whole course of thinking.

"What the…" Harry said.

We saw Hermione! But we saw her barking orders to several people on where to put things. We decided to watch to see what unfolded. Hermione looked mean and stern and not the sweat loving girl I knew. Then I saw him, Draco.

We listened.

"You there, come here and get this mud off my shoe. I can't let my public think I'm trash." And She barked that order to Draco. I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped open and Harry's did too, we turned and looked at each other with the upmost shock.

She continued, "Drake, what time is it?" as he cleaned her shoe and stood up.

"About 7 pm, my Lady." He told her.

"Well did you tell McCook that we are charging twice as much for healings tonight?"

"Yes. It's all been taken care of."

"Good, now take my hand." He took her hand and kissed it. Funny thing for this arrogant mudblood hating pure blood to do to a half blood, which he always hated. But it didn't end there he took her by the waist and kisses her lips. Harry held me down. And that's when I saw her grab behind him to smack and squeeze _his_ arse. I could feel my heart break and the anger flow threw me. She then stripped off her jumper and he ogled Her breast! I haven't even seen them. I saw him reach out and tweak her nipples and I groaned with hate. She laughed and put her jumper back on and said, "All in good time my dear Drake." They continued to make out and grab at each other's bodies. Moaning in what should be _MY_ ecstasy.

"Harry you have to get me out of here I don't think I can take any more."

Harry took my arm and apperated me to a near by hotel where he checked us in and brought me to our room and shoved me in a chair.

"What the Bloody HELL was that?!" I said I could feel that I was red form head to toe.

"There is something else going one, they would never, I mean it's it's it's, got to be some kind of spell or curse. And if it is I think Draco is under it too, cuz he's never, ever take shit for Hermione. Let alone kiss her. What is going on, who is pulling their strings?" Harry ranted on.

I jumped up and said, "If there is one death eater there will be more. We just have to figure out who is the leader, and it's obviously not Draco, and he being with Hermione is almost a sort of punishment. Where is father these days?"

Harry took out a small shiny plastic thingy and flipped it open; he pressed some buttons and put it to his ear. I had seen Muggles with these things over the past two years, and only assumed it was a talking device. Harry pointed at it and said, "Cell phone."

Whatever I thought.

"Ginny, love, just checking in. ---yeah we're fine---Ron's doing better----No the first was a bust, but hey, before I tell you what's going on can you do us a favor and check in on Lucius Malfoy and make sure he's still locked up in Azkaban? Oh and do a Gizo spell to make sure it's him, and that he didn't duplicate himself, and also ask him were his son is---yeah you just might have to do a truth spell, and the potion.----Ok love talk to you in 30 minutes.---I love you too, bye/"

I just sat and waited for Harry to tell me what's up. Harry said, "Well Ginny's on the case, which will free up a suspect or make one."

"I'm going to go to the lobby and ask around about the "Faith Healer," I told Harry.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower and wait for Ginny to call back."

I ran down stairs and went to the Hotel bar. Got a beer and asked the bartended if he knew anything about the Healer at the tent revival. He told me that they came into town about little less then two years ago, and set up shop. He said that people come from miles around to have her healing touch. And that she has several people that work for her. One being her soon to be husband. And that the whole town is coming to the wedding. Almost as a gift for the towns support. The town is more then happy to have them, with Lady Griff bringing in the extra tourist. I grinned thinking why she had chosen the name Griff. Still a Gryffindor I see. I asked him if he knew her first name he said no. Wait! What! Married? I thought to myself. I threw a sickle on the bar and grabbed it fast and took out my Muggle money and laid down a couple of pounds. The bartended nodded and smiled. I must have given him a hefty tip. I ran to the room and screamed, "Harry! She's going to Marry Draco!"

Harry opened the bathroom door. He had a towel around his waist and his face half shaved.

"What? How'd you find this out?"

I retold him the storey I had just heard and balled up my fist and punched the wall.

"Repairo!" Harry said fixing the holes I had just made and didn't scold me. He knew I had every right to be mad.

"Harry, what are we going to do? I can't let her marry him, I can't let her marry any one but me, and I love her." Tears streaming down my face.

"Ron, we'll fix this, don't worry."

That's when Ginny called and Harry went back into the bathroom to talk to her and finish shaving.

When Harry was done he came back out and said, "Well it's not Lucius, he's tucked nicely in Azkaban, and the last he'd heard from Draco was that he was taken, but by whom, he didn't know. Oh and your mom sends her love and they are owling us a hot meal."

"Blimey, we've got to find out who is holding all the coins." I said.

Well, I happen to have some Polly juice potion we need to go check it out. Harry got dressed. And we walked down the stairs and brushed up on two people to get their hairs. We waited till we got to the car park before transforming.

Harry was an old woman in her 50's and I was a man in his 30's, not bad if I say so. I pointed and laughed at Harry, who told me quickly to shut up.

"Ok, Ron, we need a cover story. We are grandmother and grandson, and we are here to check things out for my dyeing husband. Ok?"

"Got it."

We proceeded into the tent and took a seat in the middle as not to draw attention to ourselves.

About 15 minutes later the service began. Draco, or shall I say Drake, got up on the platform and introduced the Lady Griff. Everyone clapped and stood. She began to say things like the power of the Lord is among us and that we all need healed. All I heard was BLA BAL BLA seeing how I knew she was full of shit. I do believe in what she's saying but I don't believe that she means it. There is dark magic here and, Harry and I are going to find out what and who.

All I wanted to do was jump up and grab her and run. But I knew I couldn't. After about and hour of people lining up and "getting healed," "Drake" got up on the platform again and said, "Starting tomorrow we will be doing 3 services a week, Please tell your loved ones that they will be healed too, if they come. And please don't forget our donation tin in the back as you leave. I thank you all for coming. Please spread the word and come back. Also I was _told_ not to forget to tell you that my wedding to the beautiful Lady Griff will be in three weeks, and you all are invited to attend. Thank you and good night."

Drake took Hermione's hand and they went out the back. They got into a black car and drove off really fast. Harry and I went back to the Hotel as soon as the potion wore off, and set up shop for plan making.

"This is a good thing." Harry said. "Now well will get more opportunities to snoop around. I think it's time to call for some reinforcements. I'm going to call Ginny and get her to get a hold of George, Nevel, Luna, Seamus, and Dean. I think we will need more help."

"Good idea. We've got three weeks before the monstrosity and I pray that'll be enough time." I said to Harry.

He called Ginny and told her all about it and in 15 minutes everyone had apperated into our room. Ginny brought more food, which I hungrily ate down. I am still Ron Weasley after all, you know the bottomless pit.

Harry told everyone the storey and our plan. Nevel was very enthusiastic, and wanted to do it now. I had to explain that the best time was to go during the service. So we could snoop. And I swear I saw the light go on over his head as it all sank in. Ginny and Luna had to leave to get the massive amounts of Polly Juice potion we'd need and were back in a flash. Harry turned or room into a bunch of luxurious rooms. And we all settled in for the night. Tomorrow I was going to get the bastard who stole Her. Harry said tomorrow was a recon mission, not a recue mission, and I was ok with that. For now.

**A/N: Soooo thoughts, ideas PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! If I get more I'll update sooner!! So what do you think should Hermione fuck Draco b4 Ron---They **_**all **_**are still virgins, btw,---or is it part of who's pulling the strings, like Harry said A punishment for Draco to have to touch her, or is it real, his feelings for her does she have the same for him or is she under a spell for that too?!?!?! Let me know your thoughts and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
